(Apakah) Akhir (?)
by florianon.98
Summary: Semua memiliki akhir, bukan? Tapi, apakah ini akhir yang ingin dicapai Eren sejak awal? Dengan segala gemuruh, dentuman, teriakan yang memekakan telinga? Dengan segala suasana mengerikan dan mencekam? Apakah akhirnya akan seperti itu? [Narasi 'Ending' Chapter Shingeki no Kyojin. A fanfiction based on audio. Terinspirasi dari audio 'Ending' yang telah beredar.]


Langit kelabu. Bukan, bukan karena awan mendung pertanda hujan yang menggelayuti langit. Tapi debu serta asap tebal yang membumbung tinggi, naik ke angkasa lalu menutupi akses cahaya mentari masuk.

* * *

** [ (Apakah) Akhir (?) ]**

Narasi 'Ending' Chapter Shingeki no Kyojin (?)

a #fanfiction based on audio

[Terinspirasi dari Audio 'Ending' yang Telah Beredar]

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

**All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

Warning :

Typo(s), OOC, etc(s)

* * *

Bangunan-bangunan hancur, sebagian telah rata dengan tanah. Puing-puing dinding tinggi kokoh, rumah serta barang-barang yang hancur berserakan di atas permukaan bumi.

Titik-titik api yang berkobar, menyebar di sudut-sudut kota. Menyambar segala yang berada di dekatnya, membuat lidah merah nan panas makin membumbung tinggi diiringi asap pekat yang terus naik menuju atmosfer.

Gemuruh memekakan telinga. Dentuman-dentuman peledak dari berbagai arah memecah pendengaran. Gentaran hebat hasil langkah-langkah para raksasa menggetarkan permukaan bumi, meretakkan tiap belah jalanan.

Manusia berlarian. Anak-anak kecil menangis histeris. Perempuan-perempuan menjerit ketakutan. Para lelaki kebingungan, dengan wajah kalut tak terperi.

Mayat-mayat berserakan di seluruh penjuru. Likuid merah menggenangi jalanan. Bau amis darah serta busuk organ makhluk hidup menusuk hidung. Tak lupa bau segala hal terbakar, debu, dan entah apalagi seakan berebut menyapa indra penciuman.

Manusia berlarian, tak tentu arah tak tahu mau kemana. Karena, tak ada lagi sudut yang mampu melindungi. Anak-anak terpisah dari kedua orangtuanya. Para ibu bahkan tak lagi ingat anak-anaknya. Lelaki-lelaki melarikan diri dari kaki-kaki raksasa yang menjejaki bumi, yang naasnya malah mencipta cipratan-cipratan darah baru.

Benda-benda di langit, yang entah darimana, berseliweran membelah angkasa. Memuntahkan ratusan, mungkin bahkan, ribuan roket bermesiu yang meledak menghancurkan. Tank-tank berwarna gelap berbaris membelah daratan, memuntahkan peluru ke segala penjuru.

Kemudian tank-tank itu hancur seiring telapak kaki gigantik yang menginjak hingga remuk. Benda-benda di langit, pesawat-pesawat bertubuh ramping, meluncur deras menuju tanah lantas hancur berkeping sesaat setelah puing-puing bangunan hancur melayang ke arah mereka.

Ketakutan, kebingungan, kekhawatiran, kehancuran, kepanikan, kengerian seketika mencengkeram kota itu. Menciptakan suasana mencekam yang tak dapat dibayangkan siapapun.

Luluh lantak. Tak berbentuk. Bagai neraka dunia yang mengancurkan mimpi-mimpi indah manusia. Bagai setetes kiamat yang tak pernah akan bisa manusia bayangkan. Hanya mukjizat yang dapat mengembalikan keadaan secepatnya menjadi damai seperti semula.

* * *

Titan berpostur ramping tergeletak diam diatas rumah-rumah hancur. Tubuhnya terbelah, mengeluarkan asap-asap putih. Disampingnya, sosok perempuan mungil bersurai pirang terkapar dengan kepala yang pecah.

"Annie..." lirihan lelaki terdengar. Sepasang mata kebiruan miliknya menatap sendu dari jauh.

Disisi lain, Connie bersimpuh pasrah. Menangis disamping Jean yang tak lagi bernapas. Memandang nanar pada pecahan-pecahan roket yang menembus jantung, sambil meringis menahan perih pada kedua tungkainya yang tadi tersambar api.

Mikasa terisak tak jauh dari mereka, memeluk dirinya sendiri erat-erat. Sebelah tangannya memegangi kepala. Ia mengerang, lantas kembali terisak menyesakkan.

* * *

Tubuh laki-laki keluar dari tengkuk titan 15 meter itu. Lantas memanjat, bertengger pada pundak tubuh raksasa.

Tatapan lelaki bersurai cokelat begitu kosong. Kedua matanya memang mengarah pada hamparan pemandangan suram di depannya. Namun, tak ada kilatan apapun disana.

Hampa.

Hanya sedikit berkas cahaya yang mulai meredup tampak disana, pada mata yang mulai terpejam.

Suara 3DMG yang mendekat tak menghalanginya untuk meneruskan memejamkan mata. Seakan Ia mencoba menikmati melodi mencekam yang dihasilkan kengerian yang sedang terjadi.

Langkah tegas terdengar. Mendekat pada sosok bersurai panjang itu.

"Eren!"

Lelaki itu membuka mata perlahan. Lantas memandang pada sosok di seberangnya. Sosok lelaki dengan rambut pirang.

Armin.

Lalu, dua pasang mata saling memandang. Mengirim pikiran masing-masing melalui jalur tak kasat mata.

Mengisahkan segala gundah lewat tatapan mata yang sulit dimaknai, yang hanya mereka berdua yang paham.

Armin tersedan. Cairan bening lalu mengalir begitu saja hingga dagu, membasahi pipi. Namun, Ia masih menatap pada kedua mata sendu Eren. Mencari jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya dibalik sepasang bola mata yang semakin layu.

Armin kembali tersedu, menatap pasang mata yang kian layu.

Pasang mata yang kemudian menatap lemah pada biru milik Armin.

Lantas, seberkas sinar entah darimana menyilaukan pada langit. Berhambur di angkasa, membutakan penglihatan sejenak.

Sebuah ledakan cahaya.

[End]


End file.
